Of Dreams & Aspirations
by Dandy352
Summary: She's a blossoming painter trapped in a love triangle with her two best friends. He's a runaway heir who left to pursue photography. Is there any chance two lost hearts with find their happy ending in each others' arms?-ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIRST LOVE<strong>_

_Formerly known as "Of Dreams & Aspirations"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Genre:<strong>_

_Romance, Drama_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

An aspiring photographer left for Japan to pursue his dream.

There, he met an aspiring painter and begins to fall in love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Character Sketch:<strong>_

_(Arranged in accordance to appearance)_

_Syaoran Li – aspiring photographer_

_Takahashi Yamazaki – Li Syaoran's assistant in photography_

_Tomoyo Daidouji – aspiring singer_

_Eriol Hiiragizawa – aspiring music producer_

_Sakura Kinomoto – aspiring painter_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acknowledgement:<strong>_

_To God – for everything, it's because of Him that I'm able to write._

The idea of using a media company, general manager and director position is inspired by the old series "A Promise of Love at the Dolphin Bay." I also would like to thank the creators and English translator/s of the song "Seed of Kindness." The name "Kanata" is inspired by Daa Daa Daa's Kanata Saionji and "Hiwatari" is inspired by Kirarin Revolution's Seiji Hiwatari.

_Lastly, I thank you for reading this now. _

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

_A Fresh Start_

It was in the middle of November, three days before the start of the second semester. The place was one of Hong Kong's wealthiest, the Li clan. Despite being pureblooded Chinese, the Li Clan has become accustomed to different cultures to the extent that only a third of the 500, 000 hectares of their estate reveals Chinese antiquity designs. Western and European architecture combined compose the exterior from the gigantic walls, the Greek fountains, the British lamp posts, to the world record breaking gigantic maze garden filled with different kinds of flowers in front of the main palace. The story begins at midnight in the main palace when the silence of the night has filled the estate. A young man with messy amber locks glistening under the moonlight came out followed by an old white haired man in his early sixties. The young man was dressed in jeans, and plain white shirt topped by blue leather jacket, a Nikkon camera hanging around his neck. In front of the palace and at the back of the maze garden was a taxi cab, the only source of light aside from the well lighted lamp posts surrounding the area.

"Is this what you really wanted young master?" The old man asked, opening the backseat door but blocking the way with his body. The young man kept silent with his head bowed. The old man kept his stare on him, his eyes starting to water. It was only when he wiped them that the young man spoke.

"It's for the best. But I'll be happier if you'll come with me. You can still change your mind Wei." His eyes looked pleading. It made the old man smile. He was after all, the one who has been taking care of him since he was two months old. Having to continue the remaining days of his life without him wasn't something he dreamed and never will.

The old man sighed, opening his arms to which the young man gladly responded, giving him a warm hug. "I'll miss you." He heard him say. His master may be eighteen years old in appearance, charming and very attractive. But if there's one thing about him that doesn't go with these descriptions, the old butler knows it was his heart, the heart that belongs to a little boy seeking to live a dream of his own.

"I'll miss you more." He patted his back and pulled him away facing him. "Take good care of yourself Syaoran." He said and the young Li was pleased.

"Smile for me Wei." He said, holding up his camera to his eye level. The old man did as told and let him take his last shot of him. The little boy was growing, and he needed to be free.

The young Li entered the cab, and the old butler didn't stop him this time. The taxi driver took his silence as a sign and drove off, following the road out encircling the maze garden. He kept his eyes on the road, but couldn't help taking a glimpse of his passenger from the rare view mirror. He saw him open the backseat windows and taking a few shots of the estate, one after the other. He couldn't help but feel star struck, even if he was only seeing his reflection in the mirror. It was an honor for him to be chosen by a Li, much more the one heir to the Clan. When he saw him closed the window and slumped in the backseat, he saw something that made him rub his eyes. He pinched his cheek just to be sure, but when he glanced at him in the mirror again, the sparkling liquid he thought was in his eyes was no longer there. Convinced, he focused in his driving this time without looking. Maybe, just maybe, it was a short hallucination in his part.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_Japan 6:45 am_

"_Riiing! Riiiing!"_

The sound of the alarm clock resonated throughout one of the largest rooms in the Kinomoto residence. Normally, at cold days like this, the smell of pancake would have woken up the sense of a sleeping auburn haired girl. So much for that, because as Touya Kinomoto could have guessed when he entered her room and saw oil paints and crumpled sketch papers messing his younger's sister's room, he knew it would take more than his cooking to wake her up.

"This Kaiju really." Touya sighed, sitting beside the sleeping figure and started shaking her.

"Kaiju! Kaiju! It's the first day of the second semester. Didn't you say Yamazaki's coming back today?" He said but received no reaction from her.

Thinking of a better plan, he grinned and walked his way towards the door, but before he set a foot outside her room, he turned around to see her again, and yelled, "Sakura, wake up! Eriol's here!"

"**Whaat?"** The sleeping figure, as if automatically, opened her eyes and rose up before Touya could even breathe normally again after yelling.

When she saw him laughing beside his door, anger fueled inside her. "Touya! Gosh, seriously, what did I ever do to you oniichan?"

Touya kept laughing though. He was already having so much fun before leaving the house and her sister was all to thank. "Don't blame me. Nothing I do would wake you up, so you left me no choice." He smirked, this time, really intending to leave.

Sakura Kinomoto was left pouting at how stupid she felt for believing him. Just the sound of that person's name practically made her want to get up from any dream. And as she let her thought wander into daydreams with _**him **_in it, she found herself smiling, and her smile widens with every additional second she thinks of him. She looked at the table beside her bed, grabbed the picture frame with a photo she knew all too well she could paint it anytime without having to look at it.

It was a picture of her and her two best friends since elementary. Tomoyo Daidouji, her girl best friend was leaning on her back, Sakura's upper body bent forwards because of Tomoyo's weight, and he, Eriol Hiiragizawa, her crush for three consecutive years since high school, was there in Sakura's right standing, as cool as ever. It was taken in front of Tomoeda Arts University when they were still freshmen. She remembered being thankful her blush wasn't seen in the photo. That would mean she was already into him ever since their last year in high school. For Sakura, it has to be the real deal.

She was about to sleep more if she didn't hear his brother yell, "Kaiju! You do realize you only have three minutes to prepare, don't you?" Sakura gasped as she looked at her clock, horrified. It was 6:57, and normally she leaves the house at 7:00 because it takes her thirty minutes travel to get to the said university.

"O gosh!" She jumped, leaving her bed unfixed and hurriedly ran to take a bath.

When settled, she finally went downstairs, running.

"Good morning Touya! Where's dad?"

"Good morning kaiju. He was already gone when I woke up."

"I see." She disappointedly bowed her head. Touya must have noticed as he patted her back, gentle this time unlike when he was teasing her.

"Don't worry. You know grandpa doesn't bite."

Sakura smiled. "I know that." Touya rarely got the chance to meet him and Sakura only met him once before he went to Hong Kong. Masaki Amamiya, their great grandfather just returned from Europe and would like to speak with their father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. About what? They didn't have a clue. Fujitaka seemed to, but wouldn't speak of anything subject related to them. Sakura was just a bit worried of the seriousness of his grandfather's reason for coming back.

"Hey, Kaiju! You're late!" She snapped out of her thoughts as Touya reminded her. Sakura thanked her brother and once again, ran her way to the bus station.

'_Sometimes, he can be a cool brother.' _She thought.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Tomoeda Arts University 7:03 am<span>_

Tomoyo Daidouji, only daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, president of Daidouji Toy Company, came earlier than normal. Usually, she'll be there by exactly five minutes early, but this time she intentionally woke up a few minutes early to practice her singing in a vacant music room.

A new semester after all would mean a new project. To students of TAU, these projects mean life and death. They aren't given any quizzes, neither tests nor recitations. Though they have a couple of ungraded practical for practice and art exhibits for students outside the Music Department, the grading system is merely based on the said projects. The theme will be announced in the first class and that's everything a student needs to know. Of course, professors are there for assistance and lectures but the actually project depends fully in the student's own creativity, so for that, everyone has to give their all.

"I knew you'd be here." She almost jumped and would have hit the chair if a certain dark blue haired future music producer didn't catch her.

"You sure get surprised easily." Eriol chuckled, helping her stand properly.

"Jeez, don't do that again!" She hit his arm, trying but failing her attempt to hide a smile. He grinned.

"I know. I know. I won't do it again, I promise." he rose his hands in defeat, but she knew better. It's Eriol Hiiragizawa and knowing him for years made her used to the fact that he can't stand to live a day without teasing her.

"Sakura's late again, as always." She wanted to change the topic to which he immediately followed.

"Well, what do you expect?"

"I want to seat beside her again. You know, us three. Anyway, our first class is the only class we're together. I thank God for Arts 101!" She grinned, turning her back from him and walked towards the window. They were in their so called, "private room," hers, Eriol's and Sakura's. Though it was in the Music Department, they finally got Professor Terada's approval to let even Sakura, a student taking BFA Painting, share it with them.

Eriol nodded. He went to sit in front of the piano, and positioned his hands. "Shall we practice one song before the bell rings? Seed of Kindness?" _[Note: Seed of Kindness – Yasashisa No Tane]_

She nodded and gave him a sweet smile, preparing herself as she walked closer to him, stopping when she's three steps away beside the piano. Eriol nodded to her as signal, and began playing.

"_When I am lonely, I search for warmth_

_I follow my precious memories into the distance_

_A mother, holding her beloved child in her arms_

_Sings a lullaby in the sunlight_

_On the cheek of a child off playing in a dream_

_A fairy places a dimple of happiness_

_Even when awoken from a dream, a smile is left behind_

_Such a seed of kindness is in all our hearts_

_When a tied down heart is set free to fly_

_It'll sow a single seed of kindness_

_Before long a sprout will come, and a bud will open_

_If one has such a beautiful place in their heart_

_Someday, everyone will fly freely_

_as high as they can, in the clear blue sky_

_Fly freely, making flowers bloom in their hearts..."_

* * *

><p><em><span>-Tomoeda Arts University, Front Gate 7:23 am<span>_

A yellow taxi cab stopped in front of TAU. Students were passing by but everyone's hyped up talking about their semestral break to care about the passengers. Yamazaki Takahashi, a young photographer stepped out of the cab carrying two camera bags and a tripod.

He stopped beside the cab and waited for his companion. Another young man his age with messy amber locks got out after him, handing the driver more than enough for payment.

"Keep the change." He said and the cab went off. Then looking to Yamazaki before he let his eyes roam around to check the place, he asked.

"So this is it?" It sounded like a question but Yamazaki knew it was more of an expression.

Syaoran Li, his boss, was already well informed about the university even before he left Hong Kong. They've been planning his arrival ever since a month ago, and now that he's here, all that's left for him to memorize were the people in Tomoeda, faculty, students, and some additional outsiders.

"Welcome to Tomoeda boss!" Yamazaki grinned. If he could he would have opened his arm acting like a good tourist guide but considering he's loaded, it's just not possible. Not that he'll complain carrying their things. It's always like this working for his boss/childhood friend, plus he gets paid more than average. Not to mention the attention girls give him by just being around his boss.

Syaoran Li grinned seeing the school sign. He once again got hold of his camera just hanging around his neck and prepared to shoot for the first time in Japan.

With one eye closed, the other eye focused on the cam, and with a flash was about to take a shot.

"1, 2…"

* * *

><p><em><span>~Tomoeda Arts University, Front Gate 7:23 am<span>_

Meanwhile, Sakura Kinomoto came running towards the gate of TAU. First scene to greet her was of course the front gate, followed by the Cherry Blossom path, the path to any building in TAU. She was panting. Her books almost falling from her bag as is she wasn't aware she left it open. Soon enough before they fell, she realized, stopped and zipped it close. Then once again, she hurriedly ran with the hope of at least arriving to her first and only class with Tomoyo and Eriol before their professor does.

When she was about two miles away from the gate…

"Sakura!" she heard a familiar male voice. Looking to its owner, she saw Kanata Hiwatari, one of those as Tomoyo calls, "Sakura's top admirers," in fact the number one in the list despite him not yet confessing to her. Kanata was renowned by TAU's magazine as the most popular male in the campus, to which of course, Sakura was the most popular female, followed by Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Good morning Kanata." She greeted.

"Hi, ahm, look, can I have a minute?" He asked, offering to carry her things. Sakura would have agreed but considering the time, even the one minute he's asking her was precious.

"Ahm, sorry Kanata. I can't now, maybe on lunch break or after school? I'm really sorry." She said hurrying and left him, half-smiling to himself.

'_She's really clueless, isn't she? And I actually thought I can confess to her before the first class.'_

* * *

><p><em><span>-Tomoeda Arts University, Front Gate; 7:26 am<span>_

'_Click!'_

Both photographers were surprised with the sudden additional character to the view. Yamazaki gave out a soft, "E?" while Syaoran looked more surprised without a word. The moment the photo was out, Syaoran gave a soft sigh.

"Would you look at that Yamazaki?" He noted in sarcasm, holding the photo in a way that both of them can see. "If it isn't lady luck, my first shot turns out to be the back of a running female student."

Yamazaki chuckled. "A girl in plain white dress, might I add. But if I must say, it's a good photo boss, like it conveys some sort of a story."

Syaoran smiled. He realized it too, but was a bit pissed because it didn't turn out as planned. The photo was supposed to show the Cherry Blossom walk with random students, chatting, walking, laughing, everything you see for the first day after the semestral break. It wasn't supposed to have a center, and more, a girl whose face he didn't even see. A helpless case, but to both photographer's amazement, they both knew, it actually turns out better than intended. It was just her back, but it showed so much, it was like it was intentional.

"Yeah." Syaoran said, staring at the very spot where she was when he took the shot.

"_The story of a girl running late." _He smirked this time. _'And based on my shot, it wasn't just because she's late for class.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I revised the first part and did some editing. Reviews are highly valued. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

_**FIRST LOVE**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two<em>**

_Face to Face with an Angel_

* * *

><p><em><span>-Department of Arts and Design TAU 7:32 am<span>_

"Alright, alright, settle down students!" Kaho sensei, head of the department, walked in, pacifying the students of combined courses in room 114. It was after all, the first day after semestral break. No wonder, they're so hyped up.

When they're all behaved, she began. "As you all know, second semester means new project. And it has long been a tradition in Tomoeda Arts University that the theme be announced on the very first class."

Hearing these, the students once again started whispering and murmuring to each other, much to their professor's annoyance. Lucky for her, a new student found his way to appear in the door, coughing a bit to get himself her attention.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I just landed this morning so I came a bit late. I'm…" his eyes darted to the other male student behind him. Kaho sensei didn't wait long before his attention was back to her again.

"Takao Yamazaki." says the amber haired new student.

"O, yes you're Yamazaki's cousin! I've heard about you. I thought you won't be able to make it today because of your flight. Come inside, and take any seat you find comfortable." She gestured inviting them in, to which the two agreed.

"Guess I'll have to start calling you by first name, that is, if you don't mind since now there are two Yamazakis in the class." Kaho sensei humbly suggested.

"Not at all." He grinned.

When finally, the two of them sat, Kaho sensei went on. The new student and his cousin got little attention since the rest of the students took the time of their little introduction chatting about their breaks. For the few who cared about the new arrivals though, they were left with a first impression to ponder.

"I can't believe it, Yamazaki's really here!" Sakura happily whispered to Tomoyo, taking the opportunity to look at Eriol who was sitting in the right of her girl best friend. Normally, she'll be sitting in the middle but since she was late, it left them no choice.

"Chiharu would be happy." Tomoyo commented, bringing the auburn haired girl's attention back to her.

"Yamazaki never mention he's bringing a cousin." Eriol added, with his lowest possible but understandable voice to not attract unnecessary attention. His eyes were on their good friend Takahashi Yamazaki who had to be absent for two weeks for a reason he'd never tell. And though he'd like to ask him now, since Yamazaki normally tells him about his problems since they were the only guys in the group, he had to wait for a while. After all, they were still in class.

Kaho sensei coughed, and apologized for that little break. "Okay, so back to our agenda, this semester's project theme."

Takao Yamazaki once again looked at the other Yamazaki, or rather, glared.

"What? I thought I mentioned about the project?" He lied.

"Nope, and you know you didn't."

"Personally, I think everyone would enjoy this sem's project. It's about a topic I believe every college student, or at least most of you can relate to. For those who can't, don't you worry, sooner or later, you will. With that as clue, can anybody guess for me?" Kaho sensei roamed her eyes to see any hand raised. She saw three or four but was decided who to pick anyways.

"Yes, Ms. Daidouji?"

"Romance?"

Kaho sensei smiled to herself at the young girl's hesitation.

'_Kids these days... I wish I still have such innocence of the young mind."_

"Close enough Ms. Daidouji." Once again, she composed herself and with eyes focused on one auburn haired girl, spoke the loudest and clearest possible, "This semester's topic is, _first love_."

Almost every male looked at the auburn haired. Tomoyo just smiled to herself at her best friend's popularity. Takahashi Yamazaki from the back, on the other hand was having a staring contest with one Chiharu Mihara who was currently sat in the front, and if looks could melt, both of them would have turned liquid seconds ago. As for Takao Yamazaki, he seemed uninterested of the few eyes darted to him, some obviously flirting, while some hesitant with shyness. Not that he'll know since his eyes were on the photo he took just that morning. He wasn't really the type to look around and memorize the faces of his new classmates, well at least not yet, because if he did, then he would have realized that the real deal of the female student in white dress was currently the center of almost all male students' attention in that room.

With that, the class went on, warm emotion filling the formerly vibrant atmosphere in the class.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Department of Arts and Design, TAU; 9:05 am<span>_

"Sakura, wait for me!" Tomoyo hurriedly grabbed her folder of sheet music and ran to her best friend. Arts 101 was extended for five minutes since Kaho sensei had to answer the students' questions about the sem's project. As expected though, she only gave them the response that Sakura memorized all too well, _'Search your heart. If it agrees, then do it. Art could be about anything or anyone. It's one of the few things in the world that would be best if the maker becomes selfish at least in the process of making it.'_

Sakura Kinomoto was giggling to herself. She felt lucky Eriol had to leave in a hurry for his next class. She and Tomoyo have an hour and a half break for the time being, and she was delighted to use it internalizing for their project. The moment the two words, _'first love'_ came out of Kaho sensei's mouth, the figure of Eriol Hiiragizawa came to her mind. She memorized his face and could paint it anytime. As a matter of fact, she had attempted to, a couple of times. But none of them satisfy her taste of art. There's just something wrong, no matter how hard she tried. Thanks to this sem's project though, she was now determined to make his portrait a masterpiece.

She was heading towards their working room, the music room that Prof. Terada approved of them to use. Luckily, Tomoyo grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her track.

"Sakura, have you forgotten about Yamazaki?"

This brought her to reality.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I was just, err…"

"Thinking about the project?" Tomoyo excitedly finished for her. Sakura cannot lie to her. She was too sensitive for her own good, and too observant too especially when it comes to Sakura. Her best friend likes their other best friend, and as much as it pleases her, she knew it wouldn't help to set them up. Sooner or later, she believed, if they are meant to be, then both of them will realize it. Another reason was that Eriol Hiiragizawa doesn't seem to be interested in his love life, at least for the mean time. They were his best friends and whether he liked it or not, they always found a way to make him open up, not to mention they had his permission to stalk him whenever a girl's about to confess to him, which he gently rejects. Still, the point was, he's not interested.

'_That lucky bastard.'_ Tomoyo sighed in disappointment of Eriol.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo?" This time, it was Sakura's turn to bring her back to reality by waving her hands at her face.

"And I thought I was the only one too absorbed." Sakura chuckled. Tomoyo returned the favor with her sweet chuckle, but had to stop when she saw Kanata Hiwatari walking towards them.

"Uhm, Sakura, is now a good time?"

Sakura exchanged looks with the violet haired. Tomoyo, feeling her hesitation, sweetly voiced out. "I'll go tell Yamazaki something came up with you. Just meet us in the work place later. And bring Eriol with you, alright? You guys go talk for now." She urged.

"Alright then. See yah later!" Sakura gave her a hug which she returned and went beside the blonde who was waiting for her to walk with him.

When they were out of sight, Yamazaki and his cousin came from the opposite direction.

"Yo! Tomoyo!" The black haired cheerfully greeted. She grinned.

"I thought I should give you and Chiharu some time so I didn't bother waiting."

"Yeah?" He blushed, but regained his cheerfulness quickly, "Thanks about that. She's in a hurry but promised to eat lunch with us later."

"So, who's this cousin of yours?" She asked, looking at the guy behind her friend. Takashi, realizing his mistake, pulled him forward.

"Boss, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, one of my friends since elementary. Tomoyo, this is Syao-, err, Takao Yamazaki." Tomoyo obviously noticed his inconvenience but decided that Syao something was an old nickname or something near so didn't bring it up.

"Name's Takao, Yamazaki's cousin. Nice to meet you Miss Daidouji." He surprised her with the formality.

Her brow rose in amazement, but shook his hand anyway. "Tomoyo, just Tomoyo. You're Yamazaki's cousin after all. We'll be seeing each other frequently."

"That, I doubt." Hearing this, she turned to Yamazaki.

"Why's that?"

"Boss here is what you call a workaholic. He'd rather roam around alone taking pictures than hanging out with friends."

"Is that so? What about lunch?" This time, she looked at Takao.

"I'd like to, but I still have to skip afternoon classes today. Family reasons." He lied.

"You see, boss just arrived this morning from Hong Kong so he still has a lot to do." Seeing Tomoyo's wonder, he continued. "I'm his assistant photographer. So I call him boss."

Finally catching up, Tomoyo gave them a smile. "That's alright. But some other time, I'd like to introduce you to Sakura and Eriol." Yamazaki grinned at this. He was actually planning to introduce them to him, especially to Sakura, since after all his friend/cousin/boss has always been the type to appreciate beautiful sights. And though his boss would rather take pictures of nature or skyscrapers, he was positive. Sakura Kinomoto might just change his mind.

"That would be nice." He answered then looked at his watch. "Uhm, I'd like to chat more but I really need to get going, some other time, maybe?" he sounded sincere, so she agreed.

After some farewells and agreements on what time to meet Yamazaki, Takao went his way. He didn't really lie to her about needing to do something. But he decided before he goes back to the hotel to make sure his parents weren't able to locate him, a few shots wouldn't hurt.

When he was out of sight, Tomoyo started walking with Yamazaki.

"Is he always like that?"

"If you mean his not smiling face, then yes. He's the cold type, but he's good."

"I can tell." She nodded in agreement, mouth gesturing in agreement.

* * *

><p><em><span>-TAU, Cherry Blossom Walk 9:15 am<span>_

"I feel terrible." Sakura murmured to herself. She was now headed to who knows where, not really decided, also not wanting to talk to anyone for the moment. Sure, she has Tomoyo and Eriol, but she also didn't want to have to narrate how she rejected a boy who claimed to be crushing on her since their 3rd year high school, just a year longer compared to her crushing Eriol.

She knew they will tell her it's not her fault she didn't feel the same. Still, it wouldn't help anyway because she always feels bad whenever she rejects a boy, especially when it's the part when they tell her, "It's okay. I'm glad I told you anyway." despite the obvious that they're hurting inside, their man pride hurt with her rejection.

Trying to be optimistic, she decided to focus on the good side.

'_At least, now I don't run away when I hear a confession.'_ She thought of the first few times she had received a confession and was too embarrassed. Tomoyo said it's normal since they're in that age and gave her advices. She felt grateful for Tomoyo for those times.

"Still…"

She would've given up trying to be optimistic if her ring tone, "Platinum" didn't catch her attention. Good thing she had her phone vibrate in the highest level, positive to get her attention.

"Hello?" she asked, not bothering to look at the caller's ID. To her at the moment, distraction can't be any sweeter.

"Sakura? Did something happen? You sound down?"

And if the caller's voice wasn't enough to please her, she almost squealed but managed to restrain, and instead just regained her cheerful self.

"I-, I'm okay now! Is your class done?" She asked, imagining and pleasing herself with his worried face.

"O-kay." He seemed to not believe but decided to let it go for the time being anyway, "Yes, we had early dismissal. Tomoyo informed me you were nearby. Shall we go to the work place together?"

Sakura's grin turned wider. "Yes! Yes, we shall. So where should we meet?" She asked, trying to sound as normal as possible, though her enthusiasm was pretty obvious.

Eriol was pleased. He didn't know what happened but he definitely didn't want any of his friends down, definitely not Sakura who was known as a really cheerful person. "Near the fountain. Is that good?"

"Alright. I'll see you there."

"Good. I'll see you too."

And as fast as any girl in love who was about to head to a date, Sakura Kinomoto, hurriedly put her phone inside her purse hanging on her shoulder to her waist diagonally, and not bothering to zip it, started running excitedly.

Her sweet smile didn't seem to get unnoticed by those who were in her way as heads automatically began turning to her. Funny how anyone who was new to the sight would think that everyone was in a robot army and Sakura was the signal for them to look at her.

Despite all this, the auburn hair couldn't care the less. The portrait of Eriol was still in her head and now, she's even more excited to draw him. But more than his portrait, she was more excited to actually be with him.

'_Wait for me Eriol!'_

Unknown to her though, there was an additional pair of amber eyes that were following her movement.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Li Syaoran <span>_

_I was about to leave to head back to the hotel. But as I turned around, I saw her._

_She was running fast, not bothering herself with the stares people were giving her. Though I cared enough to listen to their murmuring, only to find myself agreeing, because everything they say about her were true. True, she's beautiful. True, she's lovely, and any man would want her to be his._

_Not caring that she was running in my direction, I immediately ran my fingers to the buttons of my camera, pressed it a couple of times, trying my best to angle it so I could capture her most beautiful form in my lens. I hit it seven to ten times, and I was about to take some shots close up when she passes by me. Too bad when she did, I was speechless and stood frozen holding my cam. She was already gone when I realized that I didn't breathe for quite a while, probably when she was so close, some of her hair strands were felt by my hands. Though it seemed a little bit weird for me to be interested in human models, I couldn't help myself, could I? Because on that fateful day I set foot in Tomoeda, I, Syaoran Li, came face to face with an angel._

* * *

><p><em>~end of chapter two.<em>**  
><strong>

**A/N: **I'll let you in on a little secret. This is one of the stories that I love playing in my mind. I attempted to rewrite it but realized I already like how it's written. So yeah, it's like describing a scene at a time and somehow, these scenes are connected entirely. For now, this story has two parts: first when they're students, second when they're young professionals. Don't worry I know I won't bore you. I know, because this is one of my favorites. And I hope as the story progresses, it'll be one of yours too. For now, I want to give you _**a challenge**_. No material prizes of course. I'll be giving more details in the next chapters and given that the theme of their semestral project is "**First Love**," I like you to guess what project will each of them do. Yes, the first part's plot is complete and is just waiting to be written per chapter. You need to have five answers, one for each of the following characters:

Syaoran

Yamazaki

Sakura

Eriol

Tomoyo

You can try as many times as you want! The challenge starts **NOW! : D**

PS: Sad to say, I've read a few cases about taking someone else's work and just changing the characters, or using the entire script and just putting additional details. As a matter of fact, I happened to read one and I felt bad for the writer. I hope this doesn't happen to me. I may not be able to see you. But God does, and we both know when He does, it's gonna hurt. So I suggest, just don't do it.

Thank you for reading this!

_Sincerely, _

_Dandy352_


End file.
